The present invention deals with novel reaction products of aminoalkylene carboxylic acids with secondary long chain amines as well as middle distillates containing these reaction products, which have an improved low temperature flowability and are able to better disperse precipitated paraffin crystals.
Middle distillates such as, for example, gas oils, diesel oils, or heating oils, which are derived from the distillation of petroleum oils, contain different amounts of paraffins depending on the source of the crude oil. At lower temperatures solid paraffins settle out (cloud point, CP). When further cooled, the plate shaped n-paraffin crystals form a "card-house structure" and the middle distillate congeals, although the majority of the middle distillate is still liquid. The flowability of the petroleum oil distillate fuel and/or fuel is substantially impaired by the precipitated n-paraffins in the temperature range between the cloud point and pour point. The paraffin plugs up filters and causes non-uniform or completely interrupted fuel feed to the combustion units. Similar problems occur with heating oils.